


[Podfic Cover Art] Just Stay Alive series

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [33]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Dating, Dissociation, M/M, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, secondary trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: author's summary for second part (which as the reader notes, is the most perfect thing to ever perfect):Today, on this morning, while Sam stood here in his PJs, his boyfriend Captain America was in his kitchen eating yogurt, and Sam had to figure out how to tell him that he'd kind of arguably cheated on him with the Winter Soldier who was also, incidentally, Bucky Barnes, the other half of the thus-far-tragic love story of Steve Rogers' epic life.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185797
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic Cover Art] Just Stay Alive series

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Your Way Up to the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560467) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] On Your Way Up to the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917484) by [quietnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight). 



Please note: this is intended as a cover for the Just Stay Alive series, although I'm only able to list individual works as inspirations. 


End file.
